A Doctor's Duty
by La Papillon
Summary: The plague has struck once again. People are dying rapidly and there is no cure. Times and dark and all are desperate, but there is a light in every darkness. This light goes by the name of Kagome Higurashi. She is not imune to the desease. R R. Sess Kags
1. Chapter 1

It was a loud commotion in the room as nurses ran back and forth trying to do as they were told. There was an epidemic, bringing new victims in, on the hour. They were lacking the arms needed for such a job. Help. Yes, help was what they needed. But who would be the hero in such crucial times? Who had nothing to lose, but maybe their own life? Who cared enough to walk into the eye of death? No one. No one would rescue the damned people, they would suffer. The site here was heart- wrenching. Young children coughing up blood, old women crying at some sort of burning. God, is this punishment? Are you coming to claim your world? Whatever this is, end it soon. Another nurse fell. Dead. She was gone. Working too long around the disease. Shame. Pity. Words that came to mind. But no one had time to think on her death. No one could be sad, or happy or nonchalant, there simply wasn't enough time.

There was hope, though! She was a blessing to men. An angel. An angel whom only needed five hours of sleep to carry her over for one and a half days. She only did what she could to save a life. She knew there wasn't enough time to go into full detail in treating the patient, though she did one helluva job. So far thirty- three hundred lives have been saved and three hundred-fifteen lost. They odds were good. If one third people died, whilst two third lived then we could work on. Yes, we were doing good.

A loud clattering was heard as pans full of waist fell. There goes another one. "Pick up the pace! At this rate we're going to lose the whole staff! Get a janitor in here pronto'! Continue with what you were doing..." She was amazing. She put her feelings aside as she watched death after death. "Dr. Higurashi come here!" the nurse was frantic, at this point it wasn't required. No matter how many lives we save, or try to, people are succumbing to the disease every five minutes. "It's Karin! She's... she's..." The nurse fell to the floor tears in her eyes, hands trying to balance her weight. "What do you want me to do?" Kagome asked. "Help her!" Kagome stood there, staring. "So, you want me to forget about procedure to try and save the life of someone who, honestly, probably won't make it?" the nurse quieted down, shocked by the calm coldness of this persons statement. "Isn't that a bit selfish? Now get up and continue what you were doing. Keep in mind that what you are experiencing, you will feel it all the days to come. People, family, friends, lovers. It doesn't matter. They will eventually fall and so will you. But if anyone of you manage to live you won't be the same and will either kill yourself or die of old age. Granted that someone doesn't kill you first." ouch. Kagome turned and walked away. "Take five minutes to yourself, say your good-byes. The whole lot." Kagome walked down the hall. This was routine. Her heart wasn't gone nor was it cold, but in order to do this job and not be fazed she had to be strong. She had to pretend that she didn't cared that she lost patients and that people were dieing in front of her face.

_'Dr. Higurashi, Dr. Higurashi. Please report to Dr. Gails' office. Dr. Higurashi, please report to Dr. Gails' office.'_Dr. Gail. The head hontcho'. The big cheese. The meanest lady you will ever meet. Kagome took her time to get to the office, occasionally stopping to check on patients. When she finally got to the office Gail was mad. "What took you so long?" she was pacing the floor. This must be important. "I was in the middle of something." a simple reply and true... enough.

"Not a valid reason to be twenty minutes late." she said simply, but with much bitterness. "People are dying out there! I can't stop just because you want to spend this time talking to me. Get real." Kagome said. Gail always managed to get her railed up. "And your telling me you care? I heard what you said to that nurse earlier. Cold. Your becoming more like me everyday." Gail said with an approving smile on her face. "Me like you? Don't insult me. State your purpose so I can be out of this forsaken place." suddenly Gails' smile disappeared. "Brace yourself. I know you try to be strong, but after this news I don't think you will be for much longer." Kagome got an impatient look on her face. Gail got up and walked to the door waving for Kagome to follow. She took her down multiple corridors and stopped at a blue glass door. "Why are we here?" Kagome asked. Gail didn't respond, but pushed the door open. Inside there was a sheet that showed the outline of a small body. "What the hell is going on? Why is there a sheet on him? Gail? Gail answer me!" Gail walked over to the body. "Higurashi, I'm so sorry. We did our best. In the end... we lost him. The staff feels your pain. He was so nice and gentle. Too young to go." Kagome stood there. "Bull shit... Can I go now?" Kagome said not looking at all faded. "I think you should stay here for awhile." Gail said unbelieving. "So I can look at a dead body? I rather it better if I can go finish my shift to help the rest of the people I can." with that said Kagome turned and walked out. In that instance Kagome walked with a stride not her own. She did her duties and went along with her day. It was now 12:35 am. Everyone was settling in for the night and half the staff gone. She did her rounds and then got to an empty room. She walked in and before the doors closed all the way she broke down. She continued on like that for hours, possibly. In the bed earlier that day was a boy. He was eleven. His name was Souta Higurashi. Her brother.

There was a faint noise in the room. She didn't notice. Everything she had managed to keep bottled up came out. All the people she couldn't save, her mother, her grandfather, her father, her friends, her ex-boyfriend. It came out in waves. She quieted down after three, but didn't budge. "Are you done now?" a velvet voice came out of the darkness. She froze. It was silent for awhile longer. "I'm talking to you." the voice came again. She still didn't respond. Slowly she got up. "You cried three hours and forty-five minutes exactly." She got up. "Sorry." she said and walked out. She leaned on the wall and took a deep breath. After re-gaining her composer she walked back into the room. "What are you doing in here?" there was a silent chuckle that danced on the stagnant air. "I should ask you the same." she didn't know him, why he was here, or if he was a patient, but she did know he was arrogant. "Are you a patient here?" Kagome asked. "Why does it matter?" Kagome was getting pissed and getting there fast. She walked over to the light switch. "If you turn it on, you** will **regret it." he said. Kagome smirked in the dark and flipped the lights on. What she saw next, she wasn't prepared for. His face, what you could make out, had been beautiful once. Now... there was gashed which leaked puss. His face was swollen and red, his eyes bulgy. There were black and purple spots of dead skin. From his chin down to where his throat was blocked by his sweatshirt, all you could see was raspy skin pealing. "Oh my god." was all she could mutter. "Are you happy now?" he said, the venom hatred leaking out of his voice. "What happened?" she asked. "Please, can I get a closer look?" she took a step forward. "Get the hell away from me. That's all you people want to do, experiment." He said as he wheeled his chair away from her lingering gaze. "That's far from my intention. I don't want to help you. I just want to get a closer look. If your denying me that, I fully understand. I'll leave you alone." she turned her back to him. "Just as soon as you get out of this room." He turned back to her. "Oh you thought because you are the way you are, that I was going to let you win? You don't know me. I want you out and I want you out now." She was an intriguing creature.

**I hope you like my story. I'm trying something new. Going deeper into the mind trying to let out hurt, pain and darkness. Review how ever you want nice, hurtful whatever, I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter two_

Depression had struck. Though she carried on with her work, her heart wasn't in it. Sure she was helping them to live, but what type of life? Their loved ones are lost and they might never see outside the hospital walls again. She walked up to a room with thick white doors. She took the clip- board with the patients information on it, with a shake of her head she walked into the room. "Hey there. How are you today?" nothing but silence was her answer. "Fine Kagome and you?" she asked herself in a mock baritone voice. "So- so. I've had better days." she said as she walked to open the window. "What's wrong." she asked in the baritone voice. "My brother is..." she couldn't finish the sentence. She sat on the window sill and held her arm out. A little blue bird flew upon it. She stared at it for awhile before she stroked it and released it back into the wild. She got up, closing the window behind her, and walked over to the bed. There laying on the bed was a man who appeared to be sleeping. She smiled as she gently stroked his abused face. That smile soon turned into an evil grin and her hand slid from his face down to his shoulder. "Wake up, wake up, wake up! Evacuate the building, come on!" His eyes opened with a start. "What the hell is your problem woman?!" he yelled. "Aren't you supposed to be a doctor? Don't you know that could give me a heart attack?" she rolled her eyes and walked over to the sink. "Whatever. Your not here because you have a weak heart. And I knew you were awake." she said as she opened the cup boards and pulled out a pair of latex gloves. "Okay sit up so we can get this check over." he laid motion-less on the bed. She stood there, just looking at his. "Well?" then it hit her. He was paralyzed from the waist down. "Sorry." It was an awkward silence. "Did you know every awkward silence a gay baby is born?" she said trying to lighten the mood. "As a doctor do you honestly believe that?" he asked, skeptically. "Yes I do." she walked over to him and helped him up. "Okay, what do you want to do first? We could practice walking or do your daily check-up and blood test. You can eat if your hungry, or are you thirsty?" she said as she poked places in his side. He did not reply so she chose for him. "Okay Dr. Higurashi, first I want to do my check-up, then eat, and after that we can practice walking." she said in her mock voice. "Okay then, if that's what you want." she said answering herself. "Make some sort of a sound if I touch somewhere you can feel." she kept on poking and he never made a sound. She wrote down everything she did on the clip board. "Well, your not dying, but the exercises aren't working as fast as I want them to." She walked over to a cart and pulled it next to the bed. She opened a drawer and roamed around it, after finding what she desired she closed the drawer and got closer to him. "Hold out your right arm." He did what he was told and she wiped his arm with a sanitary wipe. She got her needle out after tying a plastic arm band on him. She searched for a vein and finding one she stuck the needle in, drawing blood. She pulled the needle out, put a cotton swab over it, and then bandaged it up. She repeated this five times. "Okay are you hungry? I could get the nurse to bring you some food. Or maybe we could-"

"No"

"Go outside to eat-"

"No."

"I think that would be lovely."

"I said no!" he yelled. She looked up. "Why not? It's a perfectly good day. The sun is shinning. Or maybe your not a sunny person, I'll just call the nurse." She walked over to the intercom and was about to press the button. "No! I said no are you to incompetent to understand that I don't want anything to eat, nor do I want your help or conversations! I don't want you around me!" She turned around slowly. "I'm sorry. I just thought you would want something to eat." she said. "Why must you assume?! Leave! And don't come back." He said, furry in his voice. "But we still have to do your walking exercises." she said with a hurt expression. "That's what I mean. Take a hint. No, actually, we are past hints. I flat out told you I do not want your company, that I don't like you, but you don't understand. Leave, now." she stood still for a moment, then turned her back to him. She walked to the door and put her hand on the handle. "I new it. I can't trust anyone. You get too close and they burn you. You say you don't want me around, fine. I won't make you suffer my intolerable presents. Have a nice day Mr. Tsukatara (Sue- ka- tarra)."

**I know it's short, but I didn't want to give away what happens next. A new character is coming into the mix and tension is rising. Read to find out what happens next. And, again, I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

Three months. Three months of incompetence. I lost my temper and know I have to put up with scared nurses and idiotic doctors. I was just so fed up, she acted like I'm not hideous to look at, like it didn't matter that I couldn't walk anymore. She treated me like a normal person, struck conversation every chance she could. Argh! I had to go mess everything up, just because I couldn't except myself like she could and I wasn't ready for the world to see me! I told her I never want to see her again and she listened... She has stayed far from my person. If I required assistance someone else came, if I requested her, she would find out what was wrong with me from a nurse and send the medicines, but I haven't even glimpsed her in three months. What was wrong with her? Nothing... nothing at all. It was my fault and now I have to deal with it. But, God, I miss her insistent rambling and comforting words, and arguments. "Mr. Sukatarra, it time for your d-daily check up. Uh, uhm, then y-you will eat, a-and then you will practice walking. O-okay?" You see what I mean? Scared nurses. She walked around to the side of the bed with a tray of needles, bandages, gauze's and all the other likeness.

Normal P.O.V.

She got a needle squirts some of the liquid out and grabbed his arm getting ready to find a vain and prick him. He pulled his arm away. "You expect me to let you inject me when your shaking so much that your barely holding the needle?" he looked down at her trembling hands. She made a whimper sound then ran out of the room, dropping the needle. Just then he heard a light chuckling sound and suddenly a little girl bombarded into the room yelling "Daddy!" and a man white silver tresses walked in behind her. "I see you still have that reaction from women." the man said. Sesshomaru ignored him as he sroked his daughter's hair. "Hey Rin." He was so over-joyed to see her. "Daddy, I missed you!" she said, tears brimming the edge of her eyes. "Sesshomaru!" Kagome came bursting in. "I'm tired of you making my nurses cry, God Damn it! Can't you just get along with one of them? You said you don't want to see me anymore, so I disappear. No one in my staff wants to work with you because you act like a Jack-ass!" Kagome ranted. Sesshomaru looked up, shocked. One because he hadn't seen her and suddenly there she was, two because she came out of no where yelling. "Watch your language in front of my child. And it's not my fault if your nurses can't take the truth." Kagome walked over to the bed and picked up the needle the nurse dropped and put it in the used bin. She washed her hands and put on gloves. She got an empty one and drew blood, then she got one filled with clear liquid and injected him. "Don't make another nurse cry. You are no longer my patient, I have nothing to do with you, okay? Now, if that's all I will be on my way, we are still in the midst of an epidemic." she turned to leave, but got as far as the door. She turned around and said, "By the way, I'm Dr. Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to make your acquaintance." she smiled at Rin and the guy, then turned to Sesshomaru and her smile left, "I'm going to send another nurse in to treat your face and if she leaves in tears, you WILL deal with me." she said and walked out. All was quiet in the room for awhile. "Daddy?" Rin said a bit scared. "Who was that?" Sesshomaru didn't reply.

"Who ever she was, she is hot!" Inuyasha commented, breaking his neck to look out the door. (It just a figure of speech.)

"Inuyasha, is there something that you want?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Not in particularly. Rin been bugging me to see you. So I brought her here, but you don't look that much better." He commented. "Can you walk yet?"

"No." It was simple answer that held much anger behind it. One for commenting on his progress, two for bringing his daughter by to see him like that.

"Rin thinks Daddy is getting better. Is that lady taking care of you?" Rin asked as she placed a vase of carnations on his bed side.

"Not anymore." he said, with a small, untraceable, hint of sadness in his voice. Just then came another armature nurse with cream for his face. "Ummm, g-good morning." God... another one. "Why don't you turn around now before you run out of here crying?" he asked, not really meaning it to be a question more of a demand. "I-I can't. Dr. Higurashi gave me a direct o-order." she stuttered. She walked closer to him and opened the jar in her hand. "Touch my face and I will surely break your hand. There is only one person in this death trap that is allowed to touch my face and it isn't you." and yet again, that sent her over the breaking point. She ran out of the room like the many others. As he sat there waiting for the inevitable he struck up conversation. "How are you doing in school?" he asked Rin. "Silly Daddy. Rin hasn't gone to school since you've been in the hospital." she said as she smiled a big toothy grin. "What?!" He barked at Inuyasha. "H-hey! It's not my decision! Haven't you been watching the news? All schools are shutting down, if not all closed. The country is in panic, this is serious. They are thinking about evacuating us." Sesshomaru was stunned, not that he would let on, he didn't know it had gotten so serious.

"I'm sorry, but visiting hour for him are now over." Kagome said as she barged in. "He has been a bad boy and needs a time out." Kagome didn't wait for them to say anything before she held the doors open for them. Rin walked out of the room first and as Inuyasha was about to leave she grabbed his arm. "You, state your relation to jackass over there." she roughly demanded. "Brother." he said as he yanked his arm free. "Well 'brother', as you can see he is doing poorly, recovery wise. He is refusing help-"

"That is a lie. I am refusng your staffs' help." he cut in.

"Like I was saying," she continued " I am reaching my limit. He thinks the world revolves around him and I am trying to be patient, but there's only so much I can take. Staff is limited, dieing as we speak and he is being picky. Talk to him, or give me some pointers. Something." she practically begged. Inuyasha sympathised with her. "I can't tell you what to do because I have that same problem. I suggest you move, that's what I did. That has been going good until he was hospitalized and I had to become babysitter. But I can tell you more about his ways over dinner. You know, so you can be more prepare for his tirade." Kagome looked at him then pulled out her clipboard, she wrote her number in a corner of a blank sheet then tore it off and gave it to him. "I can't do dinner, but call me. Oh and I suggest you get that darling little girl far away from this room, she shouldn't be exposed to what I'm going to say next." Inuyasha nodded and exited the room, happy he got somewhere with her and hurried Rin down the hallway, into the elevator.

"Why did you give that idiot your number?" he rudely asked. Kagome kept quiet as she did standard procedure. She slid the gloves on her dainty hands and opened his cream. The smell alone could kill. It was as if someone threw up nasty, grimy, bile with three year old garbage and shit mixed together. Naturally she should feel sorry for him and try to find something with the same affect minus the stench, but because of the way he was acting she deemed him worthy of nothing but what he was getting. So with glee she applied the foul substance to his gruesome face. As if hat wasn't enough she applied a second coat. She closed back the cream and surprisingly enough he didn't comment. She pulled off her gloves and disposed of them haste fully. She went over to his bed and was about to help him up. "Oh shoot, I forgot the crutches." she took her hand off of his and tried to turn around when he grabbed her wrist. Next thing she knew his lips came crashing down on hers like a meteor that just hit earth. As he kiss her he made there nose touch and before she pushed him away he rolled his head so that his cheek touch hers. The cream, still wet on his face, got on her nose, cheek, and under her eye. She didn't hesitate to slap his before she left the room.

_'What a jerk! If I ever get my hands around his neck it will be-' _she had no time to finish her though. The spots where his cream touched her started to burn immensely. She still had a short distance until she reached the bathroom and she didn't know if she could last that long. She picked up the pace from a walk to a full blown run and slammed herself into the bathroom door, forgetting she needed her key to get in. She slid down to the floor and a inhumane ear-piercing scream left her throat. Doctors and nurses alike came rushing to her aide. Imagine some one pouring gasoline on you and then lighting your naked body on fire... it was much worse. It felt like someone was making a carving board of her face while flesh eating parasites ate away from the inside. With half the staffs' help they managed to strap her down. It took them half an hour to get the cream off, an hour to try to get the cream that already seeped into her skin out, forty minutes to apply anti bacterial cream, a healing solvent and a cooling solvent. And another thirty minutes to wrap everything. But throughout the whole thing the screaming never eased up, if anything it got louder. Though they took off a great deal of cream, the damage was already done. Her face would be destroyed, the parts the cream touched. After three hours hers screams died down to heavy pants for breath, until it reached deep breathing and then succumbed to the silence that was a hospital room. They kept her on watch to make sure it didn't start to hurt again, which it soon did as she refused the pain killers. Being a doctor she knew it did more harm than good. So she struggled for three days with it until the left side of her face and her hand fell completely numb. By the fifth day they took her off of bed rest and told her to go home and come back in two weeks. She was going to refuse, but she wasn't help to anybody, all she did now was make messes the staff had to clean up. So she swallowed her sense of duty and drove her semi used car home. Her apartment was barren. It was like no one lived there, well that hit the marked considering only on rare occasions she left the hospital. She had just rented it out when she got the job and bought the car, but soon after the plague struck and the hospital simply demanded more of her presence. But now she realized just how lonely her 'home', if you could call it that, seemed to be. She went in the kitchen and looked around the cabinets. Nothing. She clutched her head at the on coming head-ache. She wasn't hungry as of yet, so she looked at the pile of mail she had picked up from the front desk. Noticing a couple of catalogues, she picked them up and went over to her couch, which came with the apartment, as did the rest of the little furniture she owned.

Twenty minutes later she found herself talking to some man an telling him the numbers of what she wanted. Hanging up some hours after, him promising her stuff would be there within two days. She picked up her keys and her purse and went to her car. Funny, she had owned this car for a little over six months and it still had that new car smell and the mileage on it was so low someone would think that she just drove it off the lot and around the block a few times. She picked up all the food she was lacking at home, which was pretty much half the store, and went to the check out counter. She loaded her purchases into her car and drove back to her home. The few clothes she owned consisted of three giant Tee's, four sweat pants, two jeans, seven fitted shirt (sleeveless through long sleeved), one sweater and one jacket and some underwear. None of the thing just mentioned were up to boot. After she finished unloading her groceries she went back to her car and made a few stops. First was the mall, out of every paycheck she got over the last five years, she barely used any money. Besides her car bill and the rent, she really didn't need to. So the money stayed piled up in the bank and intrest added on. Let's just say that she can afford almost anything she wants for the time being. After she splurged at the mall, feeling only a little better, she went to Good Will and told them she had a few large items she wanted to donate, if they could come and pick them up in two days. To say the least they were surprised. Since the plague no one had room to give anything unless they were trading it. She went back to her home, once again, and with nothing better to do, decided to put her closet in order. She packed away all of her old things for when Good Will arrived. And packed in the new thing, color coordinating them and all. She placed her shoes neatly to one side. After she was satisfied with her closet, she decided to clean. She started from the bathroom and worked her way throughout the whole place. Surprised that she was done so quickly she took to putting the groceries in order. Having done that and taken the garbage out, she found she was lost. Nothing to do. She sat down on the tattered couch and let the incident that accrued earlier that week to replay through her head. She refused to cry. Well... ... ... that is until she actually pulled the bandages off. She balled like there was no tomorrow. She held her head as she kneeled over, she banged herself into walls, she scream, basically, she lost it. The area the cream touch where dry and didn't have any flesh. She saw some tissue and muscles and veins. She looked in the mirror until she made herself sick and threw up. It was as if there was a whole in her face. Her hand, well, that was for another day. She could only deal with so much shock at once. She threw up a couple of times more. As she lay in bed she tried to succumb to the will of sleep, but only found she couldn't and constantly threw up. It was a hard night. The next day was no better. She sat in a corner of the bathroom. Food was spread about, not that she could keep anything down, but she had to at least try.

Her phone rang. Once... twice... three times... four times before she got up to answer it. It was the hospital. "Hello?" she managed to get out. "Dr. Higurashi?" a small voice answered back.  
"Yeah." she replied feeling her stomach gurgle.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I'm-" she dropped the phone and ran to the bathroom for the umpteenth time that day. She rinsed out her mouth and went back to the phone only to hear the nurse frantically calling her name. "I'm fine. It's just my stomach. I can't seem too keep anything down." she assured her.  
"Umm, so... Your face? How is it? Did you remove the bandages?" there was a pregnant pause before Kagome answered.  
"Yeah, I took them off yesterday that's why I can't keep my food down. It's sickening. I haven't looked at my hand yet." though she couldn't see her, she felt the nurse nod in sympathy for her.  
"Can you describe to me what it looks like?"  
"It grotesque. It's as if there is a..." she trailed off. "I can't say anymore, I'll show you tomorrow. I'll try my best to stop by, if I'm up to it. Bye." Kagome said as she hung up and purged. After she cleaned herself up and took a warm bath her doorbell rang. 'Their early.' she thought. The painters were coming to redo the whole place, give it a fresher, happier, look. She walked over to the door and opened it and walked away without looking who it was.  
"Set up your things anywhere, don't mind the furniture I'm throwing them out later." she said as she went into the kitchen.  
"I don't have anything to set up." a lone voice answered from behind her. She turned around and saw the guy from earlier. "Sorry if I startled you. I went by the hospital, to treat you to lunch, and they said you got into an accident. And that it was caused by my brother." he said, eyes never leaving her face. He walked up to her, "May I?" he asked before putting his hand on her injury. "How did he do this?" he asked trying to remain calm.  
"After you left I was applying his face cream and I got out the extra stinky batch as pay back for my nurses and he kissed me, as a distraction, so I would be close enough for him to roll his head and put the cream on my face. After I stormed out of the room, on my way to the bathroom to wash it off, it started to burn, and now, Tah- dah! My face is burn beyond human repair." she said trying to sound nonchalant. Inuyasha didn't say anything as he pulled her in for a hug.  
"What are you doing?" she mumbled into his chest.  
"It's okay. Just let it out, I can see all over your face talking about it is painful." He said and then started stroking her back. It took her a moment, but soon her will broke and she couldn't keep the salty liquid from coming out. They stood there from about thirteen minutes before Kagome broke free from his hold and ran to the bathroom. Him hot on her trail. As she purged her empty stomachs' acid, he became acquainted with the disaster that was her bathroom. There was empty chips bags, empty cookie containers, candy wrappers, dirty cups, empty cartans of what used to be juice, water and milk. Then in another corner was grocery bags, full of junk, much like the floor. He walked out and some minutes later came back with the trash can that was in the kitchen. He picked up everything, from the garbage to the cups to the groceries. "What are you doing?" she asked after rinsing her mouth out with her mouth wash.  
"You don't need this. You need good food." he said checking everywhere to make sure he got everything.  
"What's the point? It's not like I will keep it down anyway. So give me back my snacks." she protested, not having much strength to take it by force. "As a doctor you should know better, your body still needs strength." he said as he grabbed her arm. "Where's your room?" he asked looking around.  
"Why are you doing this? You don't know me, you know nothing about me. I can be some horrible person for all you know." she pouted. "That maybe true. I know nothing about you, but if you were horrible you wouldn't be working at a hospital that pays little to nothing for all the hours you put in. If you were horrible, you couldn't work day in and day out, not concerned about your own health, to make everyone around you better. If you were horrible you would have evacuated the city when the going got tough. Look your still here." he said as he rested her down in the couch.

"Hn. You can only assume what I am. I can have a hidden agenda. Don't say things you know nothing of and don't make up some ideal for me." she said resting her head on the crook of her arm. He sat down next to her and rubbed her head. It was silent for a long minute before she got up to throw up. Soon after she came out of the bathroom and sat back down and rested her head in Inuyashas' lap. She drifted off into the land of dreams. She woke up to find herself in her room and the smell of bacon heavy in the air. She slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. The site that greeted her made her think she was still asleep. Inuyasha was in her kitchen with his hair in a low pony tail and in nothing but his boxers. He was standing in front of the stove scrambling some eggs and his body was lightly touched by sweat. "Good morning." he said, spotting her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yeah, morning." she bent her head to the side. "What are you doing?"  
"Making breakfast, what does it look like?" he turned the stove off and emptied the contents of the pot in a beautiful green and yellow serving plate, much like the one she ordered. "Oh yeah, don't lean on the walls, they're still wet. And your stuff came. I signed for it since you were sleeping so peacefully." he said as he fixed her a plate and put it on the table. She stood at the door frame a little longer, appraising the beauty of her redecorated house. "They're not done yet, of course. They just went to get the rest of stuff. Come, eat." He said sitting down himself. She joined him, but didn't eat. She stared up at him until he felt uncomfortable. "What?"? it was starting to annoy him.  
"Thank you. You are really mnice to be here and doing this for me... but'" he trailed off.  
"'But' what?"  
"But, I never got your name."  
"Inuyasha. Is that all?" he put a large piece of bacon in his mouth and well as a fork full of eggs.  
"Well, since your here, I think we should get to know each other."  
"Fine," he gulped down his food "I'm a writer. I have been for three years. I live in Africa, but my brother got sick and needed care, so I came here to look after him until he was hospitalized. Now, I look after his house and his daughter. Unlike him, I've never been married and I have no kids. Anything else?"  
"Your books. How many have you written any what are they about?"  
"Five. Only two are published, though. My books talk about life and recruits only the bad things in life. I do have times when my character is happy, but happiness is only a state of mind. They are not book I would give to kids. I has sex and violence. It's hard core and I prefer them that way."  
"Interesting. What are the called?"  
"It's a trilogy, my published work. Day, Night, fortune. I'm all about opposite so on Day the books looks like night, on Night the book looks like day and on fortune, it all about poverty."  
"Why do you write, what's your inspiration?" she was really getting into it.  
"Trust me it wasn't my first career choice. It didn't even make my list, but when I went to Africa, it was so different. I went to the heart and soul of Africa and though the conditions were poor, they were surviving. They lived life no different than you and I. What I love the most is their tribes. In theory, people still believe it's as ancient as the times of slavery, though they respect the same thing, they worship different. It's a site to behold. But as far as my inspiration, dead. No longer here on this earth. Her name was Aliza. She was my world. We met a month after I moved. She inspired me in so many ways. She had a little sister, Marigo. We used to call her Mary. She was eight and the brightest person. They lived in a three bed room house with ten other people. She would always sneak out to meet me and we would go everywhere she was limited. We couldn't go that far because she had to be home before her parents woke up." he smiled.

"Was she beautiful?"

"Yes. She had the darkest skin, but instead of a dull black it was an enticing brown. All ways beautiful, forever soft. She had short hair, it came as far as her neck. She always wore her hair one way, with a little bang that was tucked to the side, behind her left ear. She had dimples, small but there. When she smiled, there was no boundaries. She looked like a woman with a childs mirth. She was virtuous and had dreams to big for her town. I wanted to take her to Paris. For some reason I thought she would love the Eiffel tower. It suit her personality, beautiful and bold. It stand through all weather and has yet to give in. After months of begging she finally said she would go. But Mary got sick. We didn't know what it was and the hospitals were no help.Aliza was determined, she was going to get her sister well no matter what. One night she didn't come to meet me like she normally did. There was no word about her for weeks. Finally, as I was siting in her kitchen talking to her mother, who detested the idea of our relation, a cop stepped in. He looked crestfallen. Azula, her mother gave him a glass of water and he told us her found her. He said she couldn't come home though. We asked him why and he started crying. I didn't want to believe what he was about to say, he needed not say it. He told us some kids found her body behind there house. She was behind a dumpster. They were playing kick ball and their ball landed over there. When one of the kids went to get it, she fell out. There lay my Aliza, blood crusted, naked and brutally beaten.

"Turn out she was raped. They beat her, raped her and then killed her. I don't know their reason for it and I don't care. If people know who did it, they know how to keep a secret because 'till this day no one told what they saw or heard. Mary never smiled again. We all thought it was because she lost such an important person, but she told me other wise. She said Aliza was taking her to meet me. She had come up with this idea that Mary could go with us, to get treated. They had just left the house and Aliza was telling Mary what fun she would have and what they would do when some one snatched her into an alley. Aliza screamed out for Mary to run and run she did. She ran into a hiding spot where she could see what was going on. The guy the grabbed her sent his friends to find Mary while he stay with Aliza. She put up a fight, Mary said. One that would make me proud. In the end it wasn't enough. The guy smacked her and told her to shut up. Of course being the type of person she is she screamed louder. I often wonder if she had just kept quiet, that she would still be here. Anyway, he beat her into submission, which took awhile. By the time he got her quiet she was bloody. He raped her mercilessly. Just as he took a knife out Mary thought to intervene. She ran out of her hiding place ran up to him and pushed him, she yelled for Aliza to run before she took off knowing he was going to follow. But Aliza never moved. She curled into a ball and laid there. It's not like her to give up, but I guess she was worn out. Mary got away and he came back. He cut and stabbed her taking out his frustration on her. Mary described what he looked like, but I didn't bother to look. I'm tired. Tired of being sad and angry. It would be pointless, obviously he has the neighborhood on his side, everyone said they didn't hear a thing, but Mary saw people looking out the window or standing at their door.

"My stories are about her, but I added something else. In my story she is still alive, but I'm going to kill her. I can't decide how the ending should go. I know that she dies, that's a given, but what happens to her lover? Her family? Her child?... Did I tell you she was pregnant? I didn't know either. The doctors examined the body and said she was three months. They think it would have been a girl. It was my child... my child. It will never get to see the light of day." he said as his voice got heavy with tears. He put his head in his hands and all was quiet. Kagome got up and stood behind his chair and wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for awhile before Kagome ran her good hhands through his hair to comfort him. She masauged his ear and whispered sweet thing in his ear. She rested her head on the back of his rest and ried to hold back her tears. His hand soon started rubbbing the arm that was around his neck. She let go of him and scooted a chair closer to him and sat down. She stroked his face and wiped under his eyes. He wasn't crying, but she could tell he wanted to. Again he rubbed her arm, she leaned her forehead against his shoulder. Soon his hand went to her face and his fingers under her chin. He moved his head so that he could look at her. Getting nervous under his gaze she turn her head, but he brought her face back to his site.

He didn't see the scars his brother cause, no. He saw the beauty that he saw in the hospital room. He kissed her. Unlike Sesshomaru, she didn't pull away. Soon the kiss went from sweet to passionate to needy. Her arms made its way around his neck and into his hair. His hands rested on her thigh until they made it under her shirt and on the clasp of her bra. They didn't get much further seeing as the door bell rang. Their lips parted and their foreheads touched. Catching her breath she got up and went over to the door. She let the men in as they started to fix up her living room and some went into the kitchen to finish their. She went into the shower. After she got out she unwrapped the bandage on her hand. She stared at it, it was better than her face, but not by much. She left the bathroom in her towel and went into her room. She opened her drawer, but before she got to pull anything out Inuyasha put his arms around her. He turned her around and started kissing her again. This time she turned away, but his head followed hers. She would be lying if she said she wasn't attracted to him, but she didn't want to move at their current speed. His kiss got more fierce and she couldn't help but give in.

**Hi! Thank you ****kashiangel07. This chapter is dedicated to you. After I got your review I came into my documents and hastefully finished. I did have the third chapter, like a paragraph, but no one reviewed so I felt rejected and got lazy. I will continue with this story, seeing as it got so interesting. **

**Read the next chapter to find out what happened between Kagome and Innuyasha. Yes this is a Sesshomaru/Kagome pairing, but she doesn't feel like being lovey- dovey with the guy who screwed her over. Love ya'll lots Keep reading, start reviewin!**


End file.
